protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
Delphina Rousseau
Delphina Rousseau and her daughter Alex first arrived to The Island the second day of Hellraiser's reign as protector. She heard that Hellraiser needed help so she did what she thought was the right thing to do and joined up with him. Although shortly after she joined team Hellraiser she went insane because of a lack of muppets. (Sadly enough a muppet by the name of PhoenixUK arrived to The Island shortly after.) When Hellraiser found out that Delphina went insane he told the 'others' to take Alex away from her, as he didn't want Delphina to do anything to her. After her daughter was taken from her, Delphina quickly gathered some supplies from an unfinished and abandoned DHARMA Station named The Fish Biscuit. She found a map, a room full of dynamite, and several building materials, as well as hunting tools. She used the supplies to set up a number of traps and also a secluded hideout. While spending time on The Island she began to hear creepy whispering in the jungle. Delphina mistook these whispers as other people on The Island and would run away anytime she heard them. After The DHARMA Initiative returned to The Island, their leader PhoenixUK, found Delphina and asked her if he could perform some experiments on her. He wanted to get Delphina pregnant so he could attempt to find a cure for the pregnancy issues on The Island. Delphina refused and said she was too old to want to get pregnant again, she then said (Thinking PhoenixUK was from the group that stole Alex from her) that if he tried it on her daughter she would hunt him down and destroy him as she had maps and knew where to find dynamite. The next day, Delphina caught several animals in some traps including rabbit, deer, boar, and most notably, a polar bear. The animals she caught did feed her for a few days, but she was really hoping to trap humans to interrogate (Preferably Iraqi men named Sayid). Four days later Delphina runs out of rabbit and boar, so she decides to go to the beach to fish, using a rod she fashioned out of a twig and a piece of thread. When she catches nothing she decides to walk along the coast looking for a better place to fish. After a couple hours of walking along the beach she comes across something that shocks and amazes her, it was a statue at least 1500 feet tall. She tried to figure out who the statue is of but she couldn't tell. She searched around the statue for signs of civilization but all she found was a broken stereo, the season 6 DVD of LOST, and a Mickey Mouse bobble-head. Delphina attempted to wait for someone to show up but got bored and left before anyone showed up. A little while later, Delphina came across Olicardus, he and Hellraiser were talking about the statue Olicardus designed and Hellraiser built. She heard that the two were the ones who built the statue and asked if they could make her a statue as well, Hellraiser declined but Olicardus agreed and attempts to build her a statue. It didn't take very long for Olicardus to build and when he shows Delphina the statue she loves it. Delphina didn't want anything to happen to her statue so she set up numerous traps and other security systems around the area to prevent any intruders/animals from harming the statue. A few days later, Hellraiser tells Olicardus that he wants him to bring Delphina to the others' camp so he can talk to her. Olicardus heads over to the statue he built her and nearly takes an arrow to the head when he accidently triggered a tripwire. He finds her there, guarding the statue, so he decides to use his "Other" skills to sneak up behind her and knock her out. After being dragged through the jungle to the others' camp by Olicardus, Hellraiser tells DoganFaraday to wait until she wakes up and tell her to kill 1foxi, he then handed DoganFaraday a dagger inside of a cloth to give to her. When Delphina woke up a few minutes later, DoganFaraday did what he was told. He explained to Delphina that 1foxi was a very angry woman, that she was evil incarnate, and that Delphina needed to kill her if she was a good person. She tells DoganFaraday that she's not doing anything unless she gets a reward, since she's not one of them anymore. He tells her that she must be the one to do this, he hands her the dagger that Hellraiser gave to her. He says to her "Plunge this deep into her chest. If you allow him to speak, it is already too late." Delphina looks at the dagger, then back at DoganFaraday, after thinking about it for a minute she decides that she won't do it and she runs away. While running into the forest she finds Hellraiser waiting for her. Hellraiser tries again to convince her to kill 1foxi, he pretends that 1foxi killed her daughter Alex, in an attempt to make her angry enough to kill 1foxi. Delphina realizes what he's trying to do and still decides to leave. Delphina stops for a minute and asks Hellraiser, "If I do this for you, can you make sure that I never get trapped on this Island as a whisper?" Hellraiser decides to tell her the truth and says that he can't do that. Since she was denied anything as a reward she continues on her way back into the jungle and leaves the dagger behind. Delphina wasn't seen again for several days until Titus Welliver arrived to The Island. Delphina was Titus' biggest fan and she came straight out of hiding when she found out he was on The Island. She ran up to him and asked him if she could join Team Titus, and Titus agrees. A little while after GrinningCerberus started terrorizing the people on The Island, PhoenixUK considers joining an allience with Delphina and Titus. He knew that Delphina knew where to find dynamite and he knew Titus neutralized many of the JackFaces. Despite this he never ended up joining them. When the Oilean invasion of The Island began, she and Titus began testing out several defenses to keep themselves protected from the Oileans. After many failed experiments however, Delphina discovered that the Oileans can be harmed and killed by DHARMA Beer. When the two made this discovery they began looting several DHARMA Beer factories on The Island, they then proceeded to dump all the beer into a lake and hid inside of it. When the invasion stopped Delphina and Titus were able to leave the pool of beer and continue on with their business. The next time Delphina came across Hellraiser she told him she was tired of being so old and asked him to restore her youth. When he did this she became disoriented for a moment and held a gun to Hellraiser until she came to her senses. When Hellraiser discovered the StarGate in the middle of the jungle he went to investigate it. Suddenly the StarGate turned on and an alien ship flew out. At this moment a Wraith beemed from the ship and pointed his ray gun at Hellraiser. Just as before he blasted Hellraiser however, Delphina stumbled across them and jumped in front of Hellraiser as the Wraith fired at him. The blast temporarily stunned Delphina and Hellraiser mistakes her for dead. In a fit of rage he summoned Zombie Godzilla to take out the Wraith, and at that moment Delphina wakes up.